Talk:Creddie/@comment-3999180-20121015200231
What is the reason of the day that you enjoy the gloriousness that is Creddie? :) Mine is, for today, that when Sam and Freddie were together, they pushed Carly out whenever it wasn't convenient to have her around or have to deal with her. They even missed iCarly, which is Freddie's life. And stuck her with Gibby, who is way worse than a dead fish. (If you're not catching these references, please brush up on your iCarly. xD) They even went so far as to throw it in her face that they were together by telling her that she was just jealous that they were in a relationship and she wasn't, when she tried to approach them about being such jerks to her. :P If my bestfriend did that to me, we wouldn't be bestfriends anymore. :P It happened on Lizzie McGuire (First Kiss episode) with Miranda and Lizzie, and they stopped being friends until the relationship ended. D: And in spite of all this, Carly did her best to keep them together until she completely reached her breaking point, and then even managed to pull it together and be helpful again for a while longer after she got tired of helping them and dealing with it all. :) She solved their arguments and ended their fights even in the middle of the night or while doing something important. She went on their date with them and actually sat at another table and was stalked by a creepy old guy, just so she could help them. She spent extra time with Gibby because, let's face it, he's her only other friend. Carly's not that popular, now that I think about it. :o Actually, if you think about it, everyone else is much more popular than she is. :O I just realized that. O.o She didn't even have a date to prom. She never hangs out with anyone besides Sam and Freddie and sometimes Gibby or Spencer. :o Freddie has his group of nerd friends or train obsessors or whatever, and Sam has her dilenquent friends, but Carly's only real friend besides the main characters - Missy - didn't end so well. :o When you consider that the only friends she really has were the ones leaving her out or forgetting her so much and even being pretty jerky about her not having a boyfriend of her own to spend time with, it makes the division in the trio that much more noticeable and painful. :o At least to me. xD ...This is becoming a bit of a Carly character study. xD Anyway, I guess my reason for liking Creddie better than other options today specifically is that I think it's better for the trio's friendship. :o Carly and Freddie already spend time alone together all the time, they live near each other, they study together, and they hang out at school and such. :o They've even gone to the Groovy Smoothie alone a few times. :o Because of their relationship being such a steady love-hope, I don't think it would change the dynamic that much for them to be together. :o They already respect each other and care about each other, they already spend time together and help each other out. Besides them kissing occasionally (I think it would be less often than in iSYL, honestly, because that was the honeymoon stage of their relationship and they didn't get past it before it was over.), I don't think it would be that different, in many ways. :o Anyway, it's just a thought and obviously just my opinions. :)